First Time
by zyjizhang
Summary: Jika ada waktu bagimu mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa tak kau coba untuk mengerti perasaanku? Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga rasanya begitu sakit. /HunKai/
1. Chapter 1

_**First Time**_

 **Author Note:**

 _Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul ^^_

Salam kenal semuanyaa :D setelah sekian lama saya menjadi seorang HunKai shipper, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk menjai author.

Saya Author baru, jadi mohon maaf bila ff-nya masih banyak kekurangan.

Dan untuk yang sudah review _Mwo?_ Sama _Can I try?_ Terima kasih banyak! Review kalian jadi bikin saya semangat nulis. Kalian Jjang (y)

Buat yang penasaran sama L dan X di _Can I try?_ Itu singkatan nama Luhan dan Xiumin :3 hahaha. Dan _Can I try?_ tidak aka nada sequelnya.

Yah, sequel Mwo? Sendiri masih dalam tahap penggarapan. :D *syukur-syukur kalau ada yang nunggu*

Akhir kata, terima kasih dan mohon maaf

.

.

 _The Story Begin…_

.

.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Namaku Oh Sehun. Mohon bantuannya." Oh, aku sangat membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, karena lagi-lagi aku harus pindah sekolah. Bukannya aku anak seorang diplomat yang setiap saat pindah sekolah karena mengikuti orang tua. Juga bukan karena aku terlalu nakal hingga di drop out dari sekolah. Tapi pindah sekolah harus dengan teratur aku lakukan agar tak merasa bosan.

Yah, sekolah itu membosankan asal kalian tahu. Datang ke sekolah, belajar, istirahat, dan pulang. Jelaskan padaku, dimana letak daya tariknya? Tidak ada. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah setiap pergantian semester. Saat ini aku sudah memasuki semester ke lima ku di SMA. Yang artinya tak lama lagi aku akan benar-benar terlepas dari urusan sekolah ini.

"Sehun, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Jongin. Kim Jongin, angkat tanganmu." Perintah Lee Saem. Seorang _namja_ dengan rambut hitam kelam mengangkat tangan. Bangku paling akhir. Maka akupun berjalan mendekatinya. Dapat ku rasakan berpasang-pasang mata memandang menusuk padaku. Ah, ini sambutan yang terlalu biasa.

Segera setelah aku mendudukkan diriku dengan nyaman di bangku yang barangkali akan ku duduki selama enam bulan ke depan, aku baru menyadari, si Kim Kim ini satu-satunya siswa yang tak memperhatikanku.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan materi minggu lalu…" Lee Saem membuka pelajaran hari itu. Siswa-siswa lain sudah sibuk membuka buku mereka, sementara aku memandang si Kim di sebelahku dengan mata tak berdaya. Dia satu-satunya harapanku untuk meminjamiku buku, karena aku belum memiliki buku apapun. Terlalu malas untuk membelinya.

"Hei, Kim." Panggilku dengan terpaksa. Si Kim—entah siapapun itu—menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. Aku sedikit tersentak juga melihat wajahnya, bukan—bukan karena dia terlalu manis atau apa. Tapi matanya…dimana ada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata selembut itu? Matanya—yang sekilas terlihat seperti bayi yang masih mengantuk—memandangku lembut. Membuatku agak sedikit kesusahan melanjutkan kata-kata yang belum selesai ku ucapkan. "Ano…bisa berbagi buku? Aku belum memiliki…." Belum selesai kata-kataku keluar, si Kim—entah siapapun itu—menggeser bukunya. Menempatkannya di tengah-tengah bangku, hingga aku dan dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Jujur saja, tindakannya membuatku sedikit tersedak ludahku sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya—sepanjang tujuh belas tahun hidupku—ada orang yang bahkan tak menginginkanku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Selesai melakukan tugasnya, si Kim—aish, siapa sih nama belakangnya?—mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, memperhatikan Lee Saem yang saat ini sibuk mengoceh. Sementara itu aku malah terjebak memandangi wajah laki-laki di sebelahku. Kulitnya tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, sedikit coklat. Bibir tebalnya-yang aku curigai memakai lipbalm—tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia terlihat seperti—si badboy yang manis?

"Jangan mengamatiku. Bukankah kau kesini untuk belajar?" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku—yang tak menyangka dia menyadari aku memperhatikannya—segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Suaranya…apakah dia benar-benar seorang _namja_?! Suaranya memang berat, tapi tidak pecah sama sekali. Oh ya Tuhan, ini baru hari pertama dan aku sudah dibuat pusing.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga ku di sekolah. Aku mendapat beberapa teman. Seperti Park Chanyeol—yang cukup idiot untuk berteman dengan aku yang idiot ini. Ada juga Luhan, Kris, dan Tao. Dan mereka semua adalah sekumpulan orang-orang absurd.

Saat kami sedang berkumpul di kantin, seseorang yang menjadi alasan sakit kepalaku saat pertama kali menatangi sekolah ini, secara kebetulan masuk ke kantin. Ah, tidak kebetulan juga. Sekarang kan memang jam istirahat.

Aku menatapnya, dia tampak sangat pendiam bahkan ketika dia memegang nampan makanannya itu. Dan dia…seorang diri. Kenapa dia selalu sendirian?

"Kau…menatap Kim Jongin?" tanya Luhan, saat menyadari aku tak berkedip memandangi _namja_ manis itu.

"Jadi nama belakangnya Jongin? akhirnya aku mengetahuinya." Timpalku, walaupun mata ini masih awas menatap Kim Jongin.

"Kau baru tahu? Astaga Oh Sehun, dia duduk tepat di sampingmu. Kau bahkan bisa kapan saja melihat name tag-nya." Kali ini si cerewet Tao mengomentariku. Sedangkan aku masih memperhatikan Jongin yang saat ini sudah memilih bangku di pojok. Tampak terasing.

"Aku bahkan tak berani menatap wajahnya. Dia terlalu…kaku." Balasku, akhirnya melepas pandanganku dari _nya_ dan memberibgkan kepalaku di meja.

"Hei bung…kau menyukai Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa basa basi. Aku tak begitu terkejut mendapati pertanyaannya, karena setiap orang yang melihatku pasti akan berpikir sama. Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa _namja_ manis itu menyita sebagian besar perhatianku. Barangkali karena ia terlalu kaku? Terlalu misterius? Terlalu tak pernah tersenyum? Entahlah.

"Tidak heran kau menyukainya. Aku bahkan pernah tergila-gila padanya, namun karena tak pernah mendapat renspon, aku menyerah. Dan akhirnya hanya menjadi _secret admirer-nya_ saja." Kris mengakui. Membuat Sehun memandangnya tak percaya. Seorang Kris Wu—yang walaupun absurd, tapi tetap saja dia minta ampun cool-nya—menyukai Kim Jongin hingga tergila-gila? Oke, ini berita buruk. Sainganku terlalu kuat.

"Tidak hanya kau bung, bahkan seandainya aku tidak memiliki Baekki, aku akan tetap menyukai namja sialan itu." kekeh Chanyeol. Aku? Oke, sainganku bertambah banyak. Ternyata Chanyeol juga menyukai Jongin!

"Satu-satunya hal yang menghalangiku memperjuangkan si manis Jongin hanyalah Xiumin-ku. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih men-stalk SNS-nya." Luhan mengatakan itu sambil menyenderkan bahunya di sandaran kuri kantin. Aku sudah tak dapat tertolong. Rupanya terlalu banyak orang yang menyukai Jongin.

"Aku…"

"Kau juga menyukainya?" potongku langsung begitu Tao mulai membuka suara.

"Yah, aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tak cukup mencintainya untuk dapat meruntuhkan dinding kakunya tersebut. Sekarang aku sudah menyerah." Kata Tao. Aku sudah mengerang frusatsi saat Tao emngucapkan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, bahkan si Tao yang tampaknya sama sekali tak memikirkan tentang menjalin hubungan, juga pernah menyukai Jongin.

"Tidakkah kau lihat betapa laki-laki dan wanita disini memandang lapar padanya?" Luhan menimpali, yang membuatku segera memandang seluruh penghuni kantin itu. Dan memang, tampaknya ada terlalu banyak orang yang harus aku kalahkan.

"Dia mengambil tindakan yang salah. Menjadi acuh tak acuh seperti itu, justru semakin membuat orang semakin penasaran padanya." Chanyeol kini juga menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk menghabiskan nasi yang ada di nampannya.

Saat kami semua sibuk memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kami. Dia berhenti di hadapanku, menatap mataku dengan mata lembutnya itu. Oh ya Tuhan, aku mulai sesak nafas. Dia terlalu manis.

"Sehun, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba. Membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu tersedak makanan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**First Time**_

 _Chapter : 2_

Author: zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, member EXO and other.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Desclaimer :

Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik keluarga, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _Jika bagimu aku hanya dia, tak perlu kau harapkan aku mengerti…_

 _Karena hanya orang bodoh yang mau menukar nama mereka…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sehun, aku menyukaimu." Jongin mengucapkan itu tanpa ragu. Bahkan saat ini matanya memandang tepat ke mata Sehun. Untuk sesaat Sehun masih terdiam di posisinya. Namun kemudian Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Astaga…apakah aku seputus asa itu hingga berhalusinasi?" Sehun malah mengambil air minum kemudian menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk. Kemudian saat dia menaruh gelasnya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin memeluknya. Dengan posisi Sehun yang masih duduk seperti itu, tentu saja dia harus membungkuk. Membuat bibirnya berada tepat di sebelah telinga Sehun.

"Tolong aku…" pintanya lirih. Sehun—yang masih terlalu syok mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba—agak sedikit lambat merenspon permintaan Jongin. Sampai kedua tangan _namja_ tan itu meremas bahunya pelan. Sehun segera berdiri dan melepas pelukan Jongin, namun sebagai gantinya dia merangkul pundak Jongin.

Sehun menatap ke empat temannya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Berusaha keras untuk tak terlihat iri, namun sayangnya gagal total.

"Yah Jongin, apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku lebih dulu?" Sehun segera mengarang bebas apa saja yang bisa di ucapkan. Berbohong boleh kan jika dalam keadaan darurat?

Sementara itu Jongin malah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap Sehun, tampaknya dia kebingungan dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan membuat Sehun terpaksa memberikan kode padanya agar mengikuti saja apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Ah…a…ano, aku hanya ingin...membalasnya." jawab Jongin agak sedikit terbata.

"Ah tapi kau tidak perlu mengungkapkannya di depan umun begini, sayang." Sehun mengeratkan sebelah rangkulannya, sementara Jongin agak sedikit mengernyitkan hidung saat panggilan sayang itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Nah, mari kita cari tempat yang memiliki privasi." Setelahnya Sehun mengajak—agak sedikit menyeret sebenarnya—Jongin keluar dari kantin tersebut.

Sepeninggal dua laki-laki yang mengadakan drama dadakan, suasana kantin itu masih hening. Terlalu banyak dari mereka yang merasa syok. Setahu mereka, Kim Jongin adalah _namja_ yang pendiam, kaku, bahkan terkesan sinis. Tapi tadi? Kekuatan apa yang di miliki seorang Oh Sehun hingga membuat Jongin mau membalas perasaannya secepat itu? Di depan umum lagi.

"Oh ya Tuhan, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping…" ratap Kris, namun tak ada satupun diantara Chanyeol, Luhan dan Tao yang berusaha menenangkannya. Hei, mereka juga sedang menelan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai saat ini berada di atap sekolah.

Mereka sedang berdiri berhadapan, tapi Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya. Enggan menatap balik Sehun yang saat ini memandangnya curiga.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa maksudnya tadi?" tuntut Sehun, agak sedikit gemas juga melihat Jongin tak mau menatapnya. Tidak tahukah kau Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun hanya ingin menatap matamu.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus membuktikan pada mereka, bahwa aku sudah memiliki seseorang." Jongin mengucapkannya dengan pelan, kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya. Akhirnya memandang balik Sehun. Sehun—yang memang sangat menyukai mata hitam itu—memakukan matanya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" lagi, Sehun menanyai Jongin yang entah kenapa sekarang berjalan mendekati Sehun. Mata mereka saling bertaut, sebelum akhirnya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Kim Jongin memeluk Oh Sehun.

"Karena aku merasa kau orang yang tepat." Jawab Jongin, suaranya agak sedikit teredam karena saat ini kepalanya dia benamkan di bahu Sehun. Beruntung Sehun tak memiliki penyakit apapun di jantungnya. Jujur saja Jongin selalu membuatnya hampir terkena _heart attack._

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" bodohnya Sehun malah menanyakan itu.

"Karena…saat ini aku butuh pelukan." Lagi-lagi, tanpa kesusahan Jongin menjawab. Secara naluriah, Sehun segera balik melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Jongin.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena…kau mengingatkanku pada _nya._ " Tubuh Sehun menegang mendengarnya. Dia? Dia siapa?

.

.

.

Aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku memang gila. Seharusnya aku tak usah meminta Sehun menolongku seperti itu. Seharusnya aku sadar, seberapapun miripnya Sehun dengan _dia,_ Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai hilang akal begini?

Ini aneh. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Kenapa aku selalu ingin memeluknya? Kenapa setiap aku melihat matanya, sekali lagi aku merasa tenang?

Salahkan Sehun, aroma tubuhnya. Dimana ada dua orang di dunia yang memiliki aroma tubuh yang sedemikian mirip? Bagaimana mungkin, disaat aku berusaha bangkit, justru disaat itulah Sehun datang?

Semuanya memang kacau sejak pertama kali laki-laki kekurangan pigmen itu menginjakkan kakinya di kelas. Hampir di saat bersamaan aku bisa merasakan rasa ketergantungan itu kembali menyergapi diriku.

Aku telah berusaha membentengi diriku selama tiga hari penuh. Tapi nyatanya di hari ketiga pertahananku runtuh. Sehun begitu mirip dengan _nya._ Padahal wajah mereka bahkan seratus persen berbeda. Tapi kenapa setiap menatap Sehun, rasa itu hadir lagi?

"Jongin…jangan melamun!" seseorang—yang tanpa aku lihatpun aku sudah tahu kalau itu Sehun—mengusap kepalaku. Yah, di pagi hari begini, dan aku sudah di hadapkan pada cobaan ini.

Hubungan kami memang sudah membaik sejak kejadian _menembak-dadakan-di-kantin_. Aku sudah tak terlalu diam jika bersamanya. Aku—secara instingtif—akan berubah menjadi Jongin saat masih ada _dia_ di sampingku.

" _Nde…_ Emm, hanya…yah, sedang ada pikiran." Balasku dengan sedikit menarik ujung bibirku. Sudah sekian lama saat aku kembali bisa tersenyum seperti ini kepada seseorang.

"Ah, baiklah." Sehun menjawab dengan agak sedikit gugup. Entahlah, terkadang aku berpikir Sehun agak sedikit aneh juga. Dia akan lebih rileks saat aku bersikap cuek padanya. Tapi saat aku berbicara ramah seperti ini bahkan di tambah dengan senyumanku yang jarang aku perlihatkan, dia pasti akan menjadi gugup seperti sekarang.

"Ah, emmm…ano, nanti mau makan siang bersama?" tawarku. Dan tepat setelah kalimat itu terucap, aku menyesal. Sekali lagi aku melihat Sehun sebagai _dia_. Aku…tak seharusnya mengajak Sehun makan siang bersama.

"Emm, _ne._ Kalau kau tak keberatan." Jawab Sehun cerah. Baiklah, sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menarik ajakan ini. Baiklah Kim Jongin, cukup sekali saja kau lepas kendali seperti ini.

Saat Sehun sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, aku mengamatinya. Sehun jauh lebih tinggi dari _dia,_ Sehun juga memiliki dagu yang lebih runcing dari _nya,_ walaupun mereka sama-sama memiliki kulit putih. Ada terlalu banyak perbedaan pada mereka berdua, tapi…aroma tubuhnya…

Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Bisa-bisa aku akan menjadi gila sungguhan jika aku terus menatapnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Jongin sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Mereka sedang mencari tempat yang pas untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka. Banyak di antara siswa-siswa itu berbisik-bisik ketika mereka lewat. Yang mereka pikir, betapa beruntungnya seorang Oh Sehun bisa menjadi pengecualian untuk seorang Kim Jongin sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran seperti itu. Sebagiannya lagi, merasa begitu iri pada Kim Jongin karena bisa menjadi _namjachingu_ -nya Oh Sehun. Siswa pindahan yang walaupun belum genap seminggu di sekolah ini, tapi telah memiliki kepopuleran yang membanggakan.

"Sehun, kita makan di taman belakang?" tanya Jongin, tangan kanannya yang bebas dari tas bekalnya menarik pergelangan tangan Oh Sehun membuat laki-laki _pale_ tersebut kaget.

"Ah, _ne._ " jawab Sehun. Setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak di bawah pohong besar dengan daun rindang. Itu tempat yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Segera setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman—duduk menyamping dan saling berhadapan—Jongin membuka kotak bekal tersebut.

"Kau membuat bekal itu sendiri?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Jongin yang tampak gembira sekali mempersiapkan makanan itu.

"Ya, aku bahkan bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku membawa bekal ke sekolah." Jawab Jongin dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Mata lembutnya bahkan hampir tak terlihat saking lebarnya senyum itu. Dan sekali lagi, Oh Sehun tertegun. Namun belum sempat Sehun mengagumi lama-lama senyuman indah itu, Jongin sudah mengarahkan sumpitnya—yang menjepit telur gulung—ke bibir Sehun.

"Kau…menyuapiku?" Sehun bertanya kikuk. Bagaimanapun juga, ini terasa begitu manis di matanya. Seorang Kim Jongin—yang katanya tak pernah mau tersenyum kepada orang lain—menyuapinya?

"A..ah.. kau…tidak suka?" suara Jongin terdengar takut sekaligus kecewa, tangannya dengan pelan menurunkan sumpit itu. Menjauhkannya dari Sehun. Namun dengan sigap Sehun menahan tangan itu, dan memakan telur gulungnya.

"Wah, ini enak." Puji Sehun masih sambil mengunyah makanannya. Jongin—yang awalnya tertegun dengan sikap Sehun—tersenyum kecil mendapati komentar Sehun. Ini…membuatnya bahagia.

Saat Jongin dan Sehun sudah hampir menghabiskan bekal makan siang itu, Sehun memandang intens pada Jongin.

"Jongin…kau bilang aku mengingatkanmu pada _nya._ Siapa yang kau maksud?" tepat setelah Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan itu, senyum yang menghiasi wajah Jongin sedari tadi, lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
